Guys Don't Get It
by PastelSiren
Summary: Caitie can't tell Jaime she likes him, and it's changing her


Title: Guys Don't Get It  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything  
(A/N~ Hello. Sorry about all my stories being re-posted. I didn't do it on   
purpose. I finally got my own pen-name, and when all my stories got moved   
to my new name, they all re-posted, so please don't be mad. Thank you so   
much Val. You are the best! Love you much. For the rest of you,)  
  
GUYS DON'T GET IT  
  
  
Caitie watched as the love of her life crossed her path in the halls of   
Kingsport High. He didn't see her. He didn't even know she was there,   
gazing at him like a beautiful piece of art, carefully painted by graceful   
hands that dedicated every precious moment to making every detail of his   
beautiful body top of the line, and his face absolutely perfect.  
  
He walked so strongly and so powerfully, like nothing, if have ran into   
him, couldn't have even made him flinch. A bright radiance glowed around   
him like moonlight reflecting off a cat's eyes.  
  
And Jaime's eyes. Oh those eyes. You could dive right into them, and   
forever be entwined in an endless sea of paradise worthy bliss .  
  
He was her angel. Her prince. Her one and only. The only problem, he didn't  
know.  
  
He was forever her best friend, but she wanted to know if they could ever   
become something more. The thought controlled every other one in her mind.   
It took over. She would think about breakfast, "Could we be more?" Math   
test, "Could we be more?" Folding laundry, "Could we be more?" It drove   
her crazy.   
  
She remembered how it all started. One day she was sitting in her history   
class, one she shared with Jaime, and she couldn't help but over hear the   
conversation he was having with the girls behind him.   
  
Him and Brianne were joking around about how one day they'll get married   
and live in a trailer, and while she's at home pregnant, he'll be making   
money at McDonalds to support the family.   
  
It was so stupid, but the way they went on about it made her laugh inside   
hysterically. "When did Jaime become so funny?" she thought. She turned   
around to see a small amount of people surrounding him laughing at his   
pathetic jokes, which were actually really quite funny. Brianne joined in   
adding to the humor, but the laughter started to drone out, as Caitie   
noticed Jaime's smile. She could think of a thousand words to describe it,   
but only one stuck in her mind. Beautiful.   
  
Her mind flashed back to the present as Val shook her, drawing her out of   
her trace. "Drool much?" She asked. Caitie looked at her friend.   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh come on Caitie. You've only been staring at him for like the past 5   
minutes. Even after he exits out of your view, you still keep staring like   
he's still there or something."   
  
"Val, um, are you sure were on the same page here? I was just, zoning out.   
Nothing serious."  
  
"Caitie, your eyes followed him all the way across the hall. Usually when   
you zone out, your eyes stay in one place."  
  
"Look, I don't know what your talking about, so, I'm going to go before I'm   
late for English." Jaime has that class with her too!   
  
She entered English and took her seat next to the small piece of heaven   
that was trying to sleep in the desk next to hers. (She considered it such   
a blessing of all the people in this class, he always sat by her.)  
  
On any normal day, she would have smacked his head, or dumped water up his   
noes to tease him for his juvenile acts he caused to disrupt the teacher,   
but today was not normal. This entire week was not normal. She didn't know   
how to   
act around him anymore.  
  
Jaime slowly opened one eye to peer at Caitie who was quietly sitting very   
still.   
  
"Sup Caitie? You're looking a little stiff." He commented.  
  
She didn't look up. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ears and forced a  
smile. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. "I slept wrong." She   
lamely replied. She kicked herself inside. Look at him Caitie, she thought.  
  
Jaime shrugged and went back to his pretended slumber.   
  
When Caitie was sure he wasn't looking her, she perked her head up and   
stared at him. Her eyes grew wide and longing. How could one person be so   
intriguing? She wondered.   
  
She placed her elbow on the table, and leaned her head on her upright hand,  
still facing him. Just as strong as the force that had prevented her from   
looking at him had been, came back just as strong to keep her from turning   
away.   
  
She giggled a little bit at the position he was in. He was leaned far back   
against the chair with his arms crossed across his chest, and his neck   
leaned far back. How could anyone be comfortable in that position? She   
questioned   
herself.  
  
She heard some girls whispering and laughing in the back, saying little   
annoying comments about how funny and how cute he was. She turned back just  
in time to see one of them pointing at Jaime, and the instant one of them,   
a rather slim, petite, curly hared blond saw Caitie staring, she instantly   
through Caitie a glare. Caitie looked away. Any other time she would have   
glared back. But this wasn't any other time. She liked Jaime. She was weak   
whenever she was around him and couldn't help it.  
  
Once again, more whispers poured like rain behind her. "Look at those two?   
Aren't they cute! The Goth and the Rebel. I bet their kids would all come   
out to look like vampires." Caitie turned to see the sound coming from a   
few popular jocks only a few seats behind her and Jaime. Again, she could   
not fight back. All these emotions fell upon her and enclosed her every   
ounce of control she had over anything, making her inadequate to every   
action inflicted on her.   
  
The stir of movement next to her caused her to look up at Jaime who was now   
facing the jocks giving them a look that clearly stated, "Bring it on!" The  
jocks gave back the meanest faces they could come up with, and eventually   
turned away. "They look like a pack of wolves don't they?" Jaime whispered   
to Caitie and laughed.   
  
When Caitie didn't laugh back, he asked her, "Hey, are you O.K?" No of   
course I'm not O.K. Here you are right next to me, the same old Jaime   
you've always been, and I'm screaming out I love you inside and you can't   
even hear me!   
"Yeah. Hey shh, the teacher's talking.  
  
Caitie stared forward, but she could still feel his eyes on her. Staring at  
her knowing something was different about her. His eyes showed concern and   
paranoia for Caitie. But eventually turned them forward, forgetting about   
his slumber, and focusing on what could possibly be bothering Caitie.   
  
He new she had been acting different lately, but it was getting worse. She   
hadn't argued with anyone in over a week. She wasn't as fun as she had   
used to be. She was too quiet. Too tranquil. Too, not Caitie.   
  
But as he looked back at her, he noticed something else different about   
her. The way she looked forward at the teacher, like she was focusing so   
intensely at what he was saying. Like she was mesmerized by it. Her fixed   
stare interested him. She looked as if she had so much passion for, what's   
the teacher talking about? Aw, whatever. Since he couldn't figure it out,   
he went back and noticed other things he'd never noticed about her before.  
  
Her clothing. Though it was still her gothic apparel, it was nicer today.   
Actually, she had been dressing a lot nicer all week. He had noticed   
before, but hadn't really thought anything of it till now. Her skirt was   
long and black, and it fell down against her legs shaping her perfectly.   
Wow! Caitis got really nice legs.   
  
She was wearing two shirts. One tight black, what did Caitie call it? A   
sketti? And a black over shirt that looked like a big net. It was long   
sleeves and it flowed down her arms flaring out. Why does that look so   
good on her?  
  
Her hair was down straight. The way he liked it best. She tucked it behind   
her ears, but one strand fell back down. He new exactly what she was going   
to do next. He'd watched her do it a million time. She grabbed the little   
piece of stubborn hair, and brought it back. It fell again. Of course he   
new that would happen, and she pulled it back again. And again, he new what   
would happen next. The strand fell back down for the third time, and she   
left it. She always leaves it the third time. Jaime smiled. He had always   
considered that his strand because he new it so well. Just like he new   
Caitie. He loved being able to have someone to know as well as he knew her.  
  
There was one other thing he noticed about Caitie. Her make up. It was a   
lot more subtle now. More natural. It was really nice on her. It "looks"   
really nice on her. The way she did her eyes really brought them out. And   
he noticed colors in them hed never noticed before. He noticed how awesome   
her eyes were.   
  
Caitie took her eyes off the teacher and looked down at her note book in   
front of her, and she started scribbling something down on it. He couldn't   
help but notice how innocent she looked. How untouched she was. He found   
himself drawn to that. No one ever made Caitie think she was something she   
was not. No guy had ever won her heart. It was like she was waiting.   
Waiting for something or someone, important, and he found himself wanting   
that.  
  
After the bell rang, both Caitie and Jaime remained in there seats. Jaime   
watched his surroundings, and Caitie looked down. They weren't exactly sure  
why, and didn't really have any plans on staying there. They just sat.   
They looked at each other, and both gave the other a smile that had   
happened just out of the moment, and then looked away again.   
  
As one of the jocks passed next to Caitie on his way down, he whispered to   
her, "Freak!" And kept walking. Jaime had heard this, and got up, starting   
after the boy, but Caitie grabbed his hand. "No." She whispered and gently   
shook her head. Jaime looked down at her. She was still sitting in the   
desk, and he was standing in front of it, facing her.   
  
She didn't let go of his hand, but neither noticed. They just kept staring   
at each other with such a longing stare that stuck chills down each of   
their bodies.  
  
Caitie came back to reality and when she realized what she was doing, she   
flinched and let go, moving as quick as she could to get all her things   
packed in her bag. She got up so fast, and just as quickly walked out of   
the classroom. Jaime's eyes followed her out the door. He turned to see he   
was the only one left in the class besides the teacher. He met the teachers   
gaze, which was rather big at the moment. The teacher gave Jaime a sly   
smile, and went back to the paper he was reading. Jaime shrugged, grabbed   
his bag, and exited the room.  
  
  
Caitie and Val went off campus at lunch because Caitie had told Val she   
needed to talk to her. They went to Val's house, because she new no one   
would be home.  
  
As Val fixed them sandwiches, Caitie poured her heart out.  
  
"I swear Val, I don't know what's come over me? No guys ever made me act   
like this before. I'm actually, starting to," Caitie made a disgusted face,  
"care about things I never cared about before. Like, how I look, or what   
Jaime thinks of me. And I'm different now. It makes me sad to know he   
doesn't know I like him, and so I don't stand up for myself anymore, or   
argue, or tease him or anything. It's like I've turned to Jell-O, and I'm   
just there, wobbling along.   
  
"And I've tried everything to get him to notice me. I tried to dress nicer, I did my make up different,   
and I haven't done anything to my hair all week, because he once told me he likes my hair down   
best. And that boy hasn't made a single move yet!"   
  
"Caitie," Val said, "you're getting hysterical."   
  
"Sorry."   
  
"Look, your problem is your expecting him to make a move. He's a guy Caitie."   
  
"Well, obviously."   
  
"No Caitie listen. Guys are so dumb. While were waiting for them to make the first move, they're   
waiting for us. He's not going to do anything Caitie. And they're absolutely senseless as well.   
The only way he's going to no you like him, is if you tell him."   
  
"Well, have you told Tyler?"   
  
Val froze. "No. No I haven't."   
  
"So you're telling me to tell Jaime, and you haven't said a thing to Tyler yet."   
  
"I'm not telling you to tell Jaime. I'm telling you it's the only way he'll ever figure it out." Val looked a   
little sad, so Caitie got up and gave her hug. "I know how you feel Val." She said. Val returned the   
hug to her friend and they stould like that for a second wallowing in their own self pity.   
  
"It'll all work out. " Val said trying to reassure the both of them.   
  
School passed by fast after lunch and Caitie hurried home. She thought about what Val had said to   
her. She could tell Jaime. Why not? Because you're a big chicken. That's why!   
  
The next day at school she came to school ready to tell him, but the entire day she just couldn't.   
Every time she had gotten the nerve, shed march up to him, ready and confident, and then she'd lose   
it. She'd walk away beating herself up inside.   
  
This went on for a while. At least a month, until one day Val came up to Caitie with exciting news.   
"Caitie, Caitie, Caitie! I did it. Tyler, Tyler and me! Were a Tyler and me! Were and us, an item, a   
couple. Caitie he's mine!"   
  
"Whoa Val, getting a little possessive now aren't we?"   
  
"You know what I mean. We were walking down the street together, and we kissed Caitie. And   
than we told each other everything! And now" But she stopped when she saw him coming to her.   
He stopped right in front of her, and Caitie scooted back some. She watched as he took her hand,   
and they flirted a little, and she watched as they walked away together. And as she noticed how   
much love they had for each other, she grew jealous.   
  
In the distance Jaime watched Caitie. He saw the way she looked at Tyler and Val and could almost  
read her expression. Does Caitie want that? She never surprised me as the romantic type. Jaime  
walked over to Caitie. She was leaning up against her locker.   
  
"Caitie are you O.K?"   
  
"Yeah I'm fine." She snapped and walked away.   
  
He watched her leave. What's wrong with her? Why won't she tell me?   
  
After school, Jaime offered Caitie a ride home and she'd accepted, but he didn't take her home. He  
took her to a small quiet park. She got off and was a little irritated. "Jaime? What are we doing   
here?"   
  
"Caitie I want you to tell me what's up."   
  
"This is kidnapping you know? You said you were going to take me home, so why am I not at   
home?"   
  
"Tell me? Why have you been do different lately?"   
  
Caitie stared at him with a feeling of resentment. Why can't you just love me? Why can't I just tell   
you?   
  
She was about to respond, when the two jocks that sat behind them and English showed up.   
"AWW, look at the cute couple!" They teased. Caitie looked down, but Jaime looked over at the   
jocks and glared.   
  
"Hey James Dean," They referred to Jaime for his rebel nature. "When are you going to split from   
your little girlfriend? Arent you scared she'll put a spell on you or something?" They laughed and   
gave each other high five's.   
  
Then the other started. "Hey, how can you two even come out in public? Especially her?"   
  
Jaime watched Caitie stare down. Why wasn't she standing up for herself. Normally she'd be all   
over these losers. What was wrong with her? "Caitie?" He whispered. She looked up at him, her   
eyes blazing with a dying passion. Jaime grew fierce when he saw this. Something inside Caitie, that   
fire that he'd always loved about her was disappearing. Why Caitie? What are you missing? What's   
making you like this?   
  
"Hey, aren't you happy they don't stone people anymore?" Jaime looked towards the jock, who was  
now pointing at Caitie, with such rage, it made the other jock step back a bit. But the insulting one  
kept coming towards Caitie, who was now looking at him. "Cause if they did, youd probably get   
stoned for being a witch or something. Well, you want to know what we do to witches today?"   
  
Jaime left Caitie's side and marched straight up to the jock. "You want to know what I do to people   
who treat my friends the way you're treating Caitie today?" With that, Jaime drew his fist back and   
slammed it straight into the guys face. The jock fell hard onto the ground. The other jock headed   
towards Jaime. Caitie, seeing this, felt somewhat different. She could feel her life seeping back into   
her, and when it felt like it would explode out of her, she let out a happy cheer for Jaime.   
  
She marched straight up to the other jock who was still heading for Jaime, and screamed out,   
"Stop!" Which he did.   
  
"Look, I know you have nothing better to do than spend your pathetic little lives, looking for people   
like me to put down and try to make feel lower than you. So why don't you run along, and try to do   
something productive. I know it'll be hard for your simple little minds to comprehend something   
worth while, because all you're really capable of is insults, but don't worry about it. Go on. Go   
ahead. You'll think of something. Maybe? Go on. Run along. You can do it."   
  
They turned around and walked away, and one turned around and yelled, "Freaks!" And they kept  
going.   
  
Caitie laughed and rolled her eyes and then turned back to Jaime. Jaime was surprised, and he   
looked at Caitie in shock.   
  
"Look Jaime, I'm sorry I've been such a dead beat these past few days, but thanks for sticking up   
for me back there."   
  
"Um, Caitie?" He just stared at her. He couldn't say anything else.   
  
"Yes Jaime?"   
  
He sighed. "Welcome back. Now you want to tell me what's going on because for like the past   
month I"   
  
But was interrupted as Caitie grabbed his jacket and pulled him into a kiss. When she pulled away,   
she looked up at him pausing for his reaction. "What was that for?" He asked.   
  
Caitie stared a little confused, than rolled her eyes and let go of his jacket. She started walking away   
smiling.   
  
"What? Caitie what'd I do?"  
  
"Val was right, guys really don't get it!" She continued walking away smiling as he followed her still   
bugging her trying to figure out what happened.   
  
A/N Well, what do you think? I know it was really corny, especially at the beginning, but I wrote   
this really to develop my descriptive writing. Sorry that the ending wasn't all romantic or anything. I   
started writing this intending to make it a tragedy, but than when I finished, I decided to just make it   
funny. So if you can picture Jaime following Caitie away trying to find out what happened, and she   
just keeps walking, kind of laughing on the inside at him, you might get a kick out of it.   



End file.
